


以和为贵（一）

by 25684wujinan



Category: all大龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25684wujinan/pseuds/25684wujinan





	以和为贵（一）

龚子棋在古惑仔里是个异类。 

他也阴，他也狠，他也能一刀砍掉一颗头不眨眼，但他太重义。 

换句话说，拿钱都得想着要不要分大佬一半，泡个妞都得先报备一声。这品质往好了说是忠诚，往坏了说叫gay里gay气。 

gay里gay气的子棋为了自己大佬安危，专门从不要命的菜头手里抢走了龙头棍。 

龙头棍是个象征，是整个尖沙咀大佬晰哥登基前的最后一步，现在被子棋揣在怀里，要向晰哥讨一条人命。 

晰哥说：“我欠你一个人情。” 

他话音刚落角落里就传来一声嗤笑，把子棋吓了一跳。 

那个卡座上黑咕隆咚的，也坐了个一身黑的人，他从黑暗里显出身形来，是个看起来年纪不大的男孩子。长的好，个子高，腿细长且直，好一个极品炮架子。 

这人依次从东莞仔，师爷苏，大头面前路过，把急赤白脸想和子棋报夺棍之仇的菜头轻轻一按，菜头就不由自主地做到了凳子上。 

他吃吃一笑：“小菜弟弟，大家都是一家人，干嘛这么凶哦？” 

晰哥说：“龙儿，别闹。” 

龙儿？这名字，简直比自己还gay，子棋糟心地扭过头去，十分不想看这个古怪万分的家伙。 

龙儿吐了吐舌头，乖乖跑到晰哥后面去，趴在他肩上朝外看，目光从菜头身上转了一圈的同时，已经从子棋身上转了三圈。 

 

你要问子棋对尖沙咀“大嫂”第一印象如何哦，他会说：“一见钟情，再见倾心，三见飞沙走石天昏地暗。

那是放屁。 

当时晰哥拿到玉玺，对五个各怀心思却不约而同帮了他登基的后生仔说：“帮会会记住你们，我会记住你们，以后，可以告诉外面的人，你们是我干儿子。” 

看，你爸爸永远是你爸爸。 

子棋十分不想认第二个爹，然而情势比人强，其他四个干儿子和大佬，以及那个古怪的男人，都一脸胸有成竹地看着他，拿稳了他今个就得认贼作父。 

子棋十分痛恨这种自信，就像蚊子痛恨青蛙一样痛恨，好在他站在暗处，别人也看不出他脸上火辣辣的羞耻。 

他说：“你人强马壮，你说什么就是什么喽，干爹。” 

气氛有点凝滞，菜头眼里已经冒出了火。然后那个龙儿笑眯眯的，什么也感觉不到似的，也喊了一声：“干爹。” 

这一声简直百转千回，甜度满分，能让人骨头都酥了一半。 

子棋看着年龄真能当人家父亲的晰哥拧着他鼻尖让他别捣乱，感觉自己瞎了。 

然后他转过头看见菜头一脸痴呆地看着人家，在心里又下了判断，还是个妖妃。 

 

站完队的子棋立刻向自己大佬打听这个新冒出头的“小嫂子”。

“我不知你这么八卦啊。” 

半瘫的吹鸡躺在床上，一边喝粥一边斜着眼瞅他。

子棋一张脸半黑不红的，心说这么个妖里妖气的玩意，谁见了不得提上十二分警惕？ 

“他还真什么背景都没有。”吹鸡看穿了子棋的一切心思，一边翘着小指搅弄稠得快成米糊糊一样的粥一边答他，“人家啊，清清白白的，正经一个大陆学生仔，被王晰看上，强抢了去。” 

这厮自从鬼门关捡回一条命，整个人都升华了，颇有些清心寡欲不问世事的架势。子棋本来不以为然，此时听了这话也不由得惊讶起来：“学生仔？抢的？” 

不怪他这般惊诧，那家伙一看就是浸淫此道多年，骨子里就是个妖。现在让他发现这厮是个学生？ 

鬼都不信。 

吹鸡说：“三年前他在晰哥手下的酒吧玩，正赶上和盛联火拼，碰巧就把晰哥个仔给救了，你说巧不巧？” 

巧，太巧了。简直就是命中注定的邂逅。 

一个懵懂的，纯洁的，孱弱的学生，却在刀光剑影中，恰巧用凳子腿挡住了砍向太子爷的致命一刀，让不惑之年的黑社会大佬不至于中年丧子，这难道不是一件大功劳？ 

搁言情剧里这太子爷怕是立马就要投入爱河，和自己的救命恩人缠绵一生了。 

生活却是个黑色幽默，情人没做成，多了个小妈。 

这小妈还在三年内火箭一般从白莲花进化成了祸国妖姬。 

这真是......太糟心了。 

 

糟心的小妈龙儿在水晶宫一般的房子里，哼着歌拌沙拉酱。 

王大佬自己生活不合常理的简朴，却穷奢极欲地给小情人在港岛弄了一座令人啧啧称奇的大宅子。 

呵，有钱人的爱。 

 

半个有钱人龙儿端着沙拉敲大佬的门：“阿哥，你要不要吃水果？” 

大佬唤他进来。 

大佬是个很有品味的人，穿一身黑色唐装，站在桌子旁写毛笔字，龙儿就把沙拉放下，乖巧地坐在一旁给他磨墨。 

大佬说：“龙儿，你系唔系想家？” 

龙儿一愣。 

大佬再接再厉：“我啊，打听到警署新来一位探长，似是与你熟识，你要是想家，可多去与他见见。” 

龙儿出了一身的冷汗。 

他仰起小脸，眼睛里水润润的一层泪光：“阿哥......” 

阿哥刮了下他鼻子，说：“去吧。” 

 

 

龙儿一副黑超加口罩，做贼一样和小探长接上了头。 

小探长说：“大龙，你瘦了。” 

郑云龙一听这话就牙疼，他脱下伪装，十分故意地翻了个白眼，说：“别扯废话，你来干嘛？” 

小探长一听这话就急眼了：“不是我说你啊郑云龙，你好好的日子不过，非得趟这个浑水干嘛？港岛百年黑道，你以为是你一己之力就可以撼动的？” 

郑云龙哼了一声，十分不屑地对小探长表达了强烈的谴责：“饭可以乱吃，话可不能乱说呐嘎子哥，我在这里过的好好的，撼动它，你傻还是我傻？” 

嘎子哥，大名阿云嘎，眼神忧虑地看着郑大龙同学一身雕家大牌，一双小靴子锃光瓦亮，正翘着二郎腿，靴尖还一抖一抖的得瑟地挺开心。不由得就生出了十分的恼火，觉得郑大龙同学真的快被资本主义腐蚀坏了，当年那个穿着大背心满街跑的小傻逼可能真的一去不复返了。 

然后他就有点伤心，嘎子哥，他有多久没听见他这么叫自己啦？当初哄着他求着他他不叫，还十分嚣张地大喊阿云嘎，快跪下来叫爸爸！这欠揍性子非得自己把他日得服服帖帖才肯在床上哼哼唧唧地叫出来。 

现在呢，张口就来，自己不知道的时候里，他得管多少人叫过哥？ 

想到这他就一肚子火，当年不声不响失踪就算了，他费尽心思去查这个人踪迹，托了关系来这边做个探长，想着怎么也得先看到人再说。结果好嘛，好好一社会小伙跑来龙潭虎穴里给魔王做宠妃，还他妈做的有声有色，搞得他心里的小宇宙都快炸了。

他说：“你撅屁股我就知道你要拉什么屎，你那点心思就别他妈瞒我了。大龙，你想查事情，你想报仇，我理解，可你能别把自己往狼窝里送吗？你来找我爹，怎么也能帮你几分吧？你看看你现在，过得是什么狗日子啊？啊？” 

郑云龙说呸，他们这些人我他妈全都信不过，你爹就是啥好鸟了？他没落井下石我真谢谢他！ 

阿云嘎气势一下子弱了，呐呐道：“我爹是做的不地道，可也是为了我……我这次瞒着他跑这边来，他知道后差点没把我腿打断。” 

郑云龙冷笑着说是啊，你爹多关心你啊，愣是把你这犊子瞒得死死的，一个两个都指望不上，老子还不如自己单干。 

可那也不是你婚内出轨的理由啊，阿云嘎憋屈的很。忧伤地问：“郑云龙同学，咱就不能苦海无涯回头是岸吗？” 

郑云龙怜悯地看着他：“若说苦海，我老豆死掉的时候，我就已经跳下去拔不出来了。” 

 

阿云嘎垂头丧气，耳朵耷拉着，在卡座上委屈成个球。 

郑云龙想摸摸他的头，手抬起又放下，转而拍拍他肩膀，动作温柔，话却不客气：“你爹不让你掺和这些事是对的，这边这么乱，你一大陆仔楞往里挤什么啊！” 

阿云嘎说你不也是个大陆仔。 

郑云龙说我在这边都混了几年了，和你能一样嘛。你还是回家去，乖乖当个富二代多好啊。 

阿云嘎眼睛都红了，说你这说的是人话么，知道你在这受苦受难的，我还能安心走？ 

 

郑云龙点了根烟，烟雾缭绕间连表情都看不清。 

他说：“嘎子，我已经脏了，也不介意再脏一点。”

 

“你不一样。” 

 

 

阿云嘎第一回和郑云龙见面时，郑云龙抱膝蜷在地板上看动画片。看的是什么阿云嘎不太记得，但记得郑云龙穿了什么，白T恤，米老鼠印花，露着点蓝色内裤边，一双小细腿伸出来长得惹眼白得晃眼。 

他扭过头来看阿云嘎，眼睛在阳光下半眯着，阿云嘎恍若看到了猫瞳孔里的一道竖线。 他说：“你谁？” 

郑云龙的老爹有钱没闲，送了阿云嘎几套绝版PSP游戏，嘱咐阿云嘎帮自家小孩补补课，就伙同阿云嘎的爹一起消失了，再次出现时给郑云龙带了一大堆零食和一个郑云龙喜欢的机器人，又咻的一下消失了。郑云龙的爸爸永远很忙，他不知道自己的儿子偷偷早恋，也不知道他的宝贝，在宽大的校服底下被糟蹋成了什么可怜样子。 

郑云龙上高中，嫩生生的，傻乎乎的。 

洛丽塔的幸运与不幸都在于家庭。 

 

他额头高热地被阿云嘎搂在怀里，阿云嘎吻他额头，吻他软软的脸颊，用嘴巴喂他吃药，手掌很温柔地拍拍他饱受折磨的屁股。郑云龙迷迷糊糊的哼唧着要吃巧克力，要喝橙子汽水，阿云嘎说现在不可以。 

郑云龙很缺少一个拥抱。郑云龙一个电话就可以叫来家庭医生，可他们的职责范围不包括亲吻郑云龙的额头。郑云龙可以吃很多很多巧克力不管蛀牙，没人说不可以。 

阿云嘎的手伸进T恤里，郑云龙的一对乳是小荷才露尖尖角，并不够阿云嘎半个手掌来抓，但又白又嫩，很好揉。阿云嘎亲亲郑云龙的鼻尖，“小宝贝。” 

阿云嘎把郑云龙翻过来，郑云龙的腿伸不直也合不拢，显得淫荡极了。阿云嘎被取悦，终于有一下没一下地抠弄起郑云龙的小肉穴，抠出来白色的精液和粉红色的润滑剂，粘糊糊地裹在一起，挂着一点稀薄的水红色血丝。 

郑云龙一直在哭，一抽一抽的。他有双很漂亮的眼，阿云嘎一向爱他这样泪汪汪看人。 

这次却不行了，阿云嘎被触怒似的，不轻不重地打他屁股，用手握着硬邦邦的屌重新捅进郑云龙的小穴眼。 

郑云龙哽得喘不过气，小声咳嗽，胡乱地在咳嗽间隙里喊不要不要，喊哥哥，喊老公，喊阿云嘎教他的各类他还不太懂的浪荡话，都没用。 

他觉得自己要从肚子里裂开，害怕极了，哭着呻吟出一句爸爸，爸爸救命，声音微弱，招来阿云嘎落在屁股上的又一个巴掌。

郑云龙不敢喊什么了，爸爸从来不能救他。他只是哭，哭着哭着阿云嘎的龟头狠狠碾过敏感点，郑云龙痉挛了一下又开始断续着叫床。 阿云嘎第二次射出来时，郑云龙嗓子都喊哑了，虚弱地半睁着眼发出来哼叫声，两条细腿软软地搭在两侧。

阿云嘎总是心疼郑云龙，他从没被玩儿到这个地步过。阿云嘎端详他绯红的湿漉漉的小脸，觉得还是很纯，纯得可爱又可恶。 

阿云嘎说：“你再偷吃冰淇淋，下回还这么操你。” 

十七岁的男孩子，被阿云嘎干得身体熟透，平时嚣张得二八五万，倒是总在无度淫乱之后死死搂着他脖子，抿着嘴巴笑，表情如同刚刚喝完一顿甜酒。 

 

 

阿云嘎窝在郑云龙的大门外，满心子的惆怅。 

他就想啊，这命运真是个神奇的东西，你和他蜜里调油打算跟家长坦白从宽的时候吧，你被你老子一脚踹进了军队。去就去吧，你想着，历练几年，也不会被你的小孩嘲笑一点气势都没有。然后呢，你呆了两年，每年的休假，总是各种事情见不到他，也是你心大，以为他有他老子护着肯定嘛事没有，结果呢，你退役了，郑云龙失踪了。 

他爹也去了。 

你再见到他的时候，他从一个浑身奶味的小孩进化成了食人花。 

还把你这个前夫给甩了。 

阿云嘎缓缓吐出一口烟气，露出个又心酸又难受的笑来。 

时光啊时光太匆匆，他从军队出来的时候，郑云龙的父亲已经出事好久了，所有人都瞒着他，所有人都不告诉他。 

三年，足够一棵小树抽枝成长，足够一茬春水绿了又黄，也足够一丛玫瑰，烂了好几个轮回。 

 

阿云嘎跑遍了郑云龙所有可能去过的地方，一无所获。他不管，打鸡血般的到处跑，胡子头发长了也不剃，云龙曾经房子附近的人甚至都对这个半癫的男人见怪不怪。

最后阿云嘎冲到他们一起待过的大学，在一堆学生的注视下，趴在郑云龙同学的课桌上哭成了傻逼。 

那桌子上各种痕迹，郑云龙同学歪歪扭扭的笔迹还是清晰可见：阿云嘎是个大蠢货！

那会因为啥来着，哦对，刚开学，自己就把他给惹毛了。 

那会自己大四，他大一，在一群新生里一眼就看到他，没办法，他个子蹿起来，显眼的很。 

他正准备过去接人呢，就听见小孩期期艾艾地问生活老师：“我，我带管家过来可以吗？” 

生活老师明显有点招架不住，一边不不不一边不停拿眼睛瞄他身后那群保镖，嘴巴都要说秃噜皮了。 

阿云嘎一听就乐了，寻思他怎么还这么傻，生活在中世纪呐，我要不要跟他说我骑着我家的熊猫都没地方栓啊？ 

他这一笑吧，声音就有点大。

郑云龙同学看他一眼，眼睛立马就红了，抽抽鼻子，噔噔噔钻进加长黑车不见了。 

阿云嘎顿时目瞪口呆，心想完了惹祸了，他想追上去解释解释吧，那车刺溜一下就开走了，阿云嘎傻逼一样的在后面喊：“哎，大龙！我不是在说你蠢！真的！” 

直到开学一周后他才让郑云龙屈尊降贵施舍给他一个白眼。 

小郑同学，可记仇了！ 

 

阿云嘎想着想着，就要笑，又有点要哭。 

这时缓缓驶来又一辆加长黑车，小太子张超从车里下来，脸上摆了个跟他爹一样笑眯眯的和蔼神色，不过他实在太年轻了，这神色就有点不伦不类。阿云嘎没忍住扑哧一声，小张先生脸上有点挂不住，气哼哼道：“你个扑街仔，笑咩啊？” 

阿云嘎站起来，一米八四的个子，两条肌肉结实的胳膊露在外面，就十分的有威慑力。 

他说：“张先生，我来向您打听一些事。” 

小张先生好像听见了天大的笑话一般，露出了个极其生动的嘲讽神色，嗤笑道：“你算边根葱？” 

阿云嘎凑近他：“关于你那个有故事的小妈。” 

 

有故事的小郑同学跟着晰哥去说服（恐吓）大D佬不要内战，还尖沙咀一个和平的黑道。这话怎么听怎么可乐，郑云龙这么想着，就不由自主乐出了声。 

子棋坐在他旁边，尽可能地贴近了车门，假装在看风景。他对这厮有一种危机感，这危机感不是来源于身体上的威胁，而是一种灵魂上的，一头年轻的狮子对一条剧毒的美人蛇——本能上的危机感。 

美人蛇笑了一会，突然凑近他，笑眯眯地问：“子棋弟弟，你觉得佢哋会打起嚟咩？” 

子棋对美人蛇的主动搭话感到十分纠结，但纠结了片刻还是忍不住，“背宗忘祖，分裂国家。就算大D唔打，佢也失会人心了。”

“哦？”郑云龙很有趣地笑了起来，慢慢靠近子棋，勾起的唇角几乎贴在了他结实的颈侧，淡红色嘴唇的弧度堪称艳若桃李。他就像个将困兽逼入绝境的猎人一般，毫不掩饰地打量着这个过于沉默的“开国元勋”。 

子棋这逼虽然心中各种吐槽与忌惮，却是个装逼的好手。他目视前方，神情极其的泰然自若，完全没有任何的心虚与躲闪。 

郑云龙轻声道：“子棋弟弟，我有个问题想要问你。你说，这出世之人，想从尘世中求得答案，应该点样去做呢？” 

子棋心里打了个突，他想起吹鸡离港前对自己说的最后一句话，他说：“子棋仔，你混黑社会，要么就做最大最有钱嘅果个，如果唔行，就快点离开。” 

一直观察他神色的郑云龙眼底笑意一闪而过，他伸出一直藏在袖子里的手指，做了个噤声的动作，“我现在不要听，你想好了，再告诉我。” 

他摆正身子，正色道：“大D沉唔住气，有小聪明但系太贪，色厉又胆薄，和王先生冇得比。” 

子棋一时愕然。 

 

晰哥说：“如果伱一定要打，我这两年乜都唔做，带成个帮会打伱，我会准备两幅棺材，一副给伱，一副给我。” 

“等红灯变绿的时候，如果伱不下车，我就当伱答应言和了。” 

晰哥说这话的时候，郑云龙在另一辆车上架着狙击枪，从车窗口笑吟吟地看着大D。 

大D比王先生更像是个大佬，衣冠楚楚，穷奢极欲。但他痴迷权利太久，站在高处太久，忘了他的一切，到底是怎么得来的。 

他既然想出了分裂和盛联的愚蠢主意，那就代表着他离众叛亲离，不远了。 

车子缓缓驶过红绿灯口，郑云龙轻轻一拍手，笑道：“看，我就知佢胆子小，佢唔敢打了。” 

 

 

“自入洪门之后，尔父母即是我父母，尔兄弟姊妹即是我兄弟姊妹，尔妻是我嫂，尔子侄即是我子侄，如有不遵此例，不念此情，即为背誓，五雷诛灭。 ” 

郑云龙把香插进香炉，慢慢退回了黑暗里。 

子棋冷眼看着，郑云龙嘴角噙着一抹笑，意味不明地看着大D和晰哥挨在一起的身体。 

这年头啊，不只长的好看的女人不可信，连貌似忠良的男人，也不可信。此时九位大佬一齐跪着，每人取了指尖一滴血，水里融的是兄弟情人间义，泼出去，便是血肉人生。 

 

“捏造兄弟有逆伦，以及谋害香主，行刺兄弟者，死在万刀之下。 ” 

“兄弟患难之时，无银走路，必要相帮，银钱水脚，不论多少，如有不念亲情者，五雷诛灭。”

“不得奸淫兄弟妻女，及兄弟姊妹，犯者五雷诛灭。” 

洪门三十六誓，此刻念出来，仿佛一个黑色笑话。 

 

郑云龙仰起头，呼吸急促了一点。 

菜头在他身后，手指在他单薄的腰间滑动，摸到他柔软的肚腹，玩弄他小小的肚脐。 

郑云龙有一副很好的身体，他裸着的时候，能让你立刻想起有关情欲的一切。 

这身体也曾让他吃尽苦头，王晰把他弄回身边的第一晚说的话是什么来着？ 

是了。

“你是性器，是工具，但唯独不可以是你自己。” 

他摸爬滚打了数年，这几年过去，他的皮肤还是缎子一样白，头发揉了油似的柔黑，眼神还是和以前一样清澈。 

但他终究是变了，他曾经拥有的那种明亮，就像夜晚原野上的火光一样充满诱惑力。 

而现在，它消失了，不见了，合着阿云嘎缺失在他生命中的那几年光阴一起，打碎，流失，东拼西凑，慢慢组合成一个完全陌生的人，一个站不住的工具。 

 

他漆黑的眸子在黑暗中和子棋对上，慢慢的，慢慢的浮起一丝冰凉的笑意。


End file.
